The present application claims priority from Taiwan Patent Application No. 90214142, filed Aug. 17, 2001, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to computer equipment. More particularly, it relates to a hot swap fan module.
In a design of hot swap fans for a computer (e.g., server), software is necessary for supporting the fans to have hot-swap modes. Moreover, the failure-pilot lamp, conventionally equipped for each fan, is also supported by necessary hardware. In addition to the software and hardware, proper material is necessary as a medium between the fans. Furthermore, to accommodate the hot-swap designation, the style of the power plug for the fan should be changed to, for example, metal fragments serving as the contact medium between the power and the fan. Such metal fragments occupy a lot of space, and space-saving consideration is therefore important.
On the other hand, four standard fastening holes, conventionally opened on the two sides of a fan, function by being penetrated with four screws accompanied by some iron fragments. It is noted that those screws and iron fragments also waste space. Moreover, it is troublesome to install the screws using tools, and fan maintenance is therefore not convenient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hot swap fan module that can be installed or removed without tools.
In accordance with the aforementioned object of this invention, the invention provides a hot swap fan module for a server, wherein the server has a fixed frame hot swap fan module installation. At least one fan is electrically connected with a power plug and has two sides, wherein each side of the fan has four holes. Each of two identical plastic moldings each has four protuberances through the four holes for imbedding each of the plastic moldings into each side of the fan.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the plastic moldings has a fastener for fastening the power plug beneath one of the plastic moldings. Moreover, each of the plastic moldings has a holder for an operator to install the hot swap fan module into the fixed frame or to pull the hot swap fan module out of the fixed frame.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a plastic molding assembly for a fan of a server, wherein the server has a fixed frame for the fan having two sides, the plastic molding assembly comprises a plurality of plastic bodies, a plurality of protuberances and a holder on each of the plastic bodies. The protuberances are located beside each of the plastic bodies for imbedding the plastic bodies into the two sides of the fan. The holder is for an operator to install the plastic molding assembly and the fan into the fixed frame of the server.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the sides of the fan has a plurality of holes corresponding to the protuberances. In this case, the plastic bodies are embedded into the two sides of the fan through the holes.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a cooling kit for a server. At least one fan is electrically connected with a power plug and has two sides, wherein each of the two sides has a plurality of holes. Two plastic moldings each have four fastening devices through the four holes for imbedding each of the plastic moldings on each side of the fan. The cooling kit may comprise at least one fixed frame for the fan to be installed therein or to be pulled out from.
The fan embedded with plastic moldings is only slightly thicker than the original fan by two plastic plates (the exposed portions of the plastic moldings). On the other hand, there is no need to change the style of the power plug of the fan to accommodate the hot-swap designation.